Every Step You Take
by WhitlocksBoo
Summary: Every step...every breath...every twitch of her finger, or lick of her lips...he was watching! Bella Swan was never alone, with Edward Cullen always around!


**Hi guys, This is a simple one-shot that I've had in my head for a while now...the thought of a stalker-ward (the lovable kind, not the crazed, mental kind) has always been in my mind, the possessive nature just needed putting into words, so here it is! Thank you to Kelly - without you I would have given up a long time ago! So, please read and review...you never know, enough reviews and another one-shot could wing it's way to you very soon! Anyway, for now...enjoy!**

As she walked down the seemingly deserted and winding pathway, she pulled her jacket a little higher around her face, and continued to walk on. The cold October evening was setting in, and the light was fading fast. It would soon be completely dark.

She hurried along, her feet moving faster with each step.

Her long chestnut brown hair followed behind, dancing beautifully in the wind. Her eyes wide, darting around for signs of danger. Her tiny and perfect hands latching onto the handles of her bag with all of their might.

Anyone who saw her would think that this perfect creature before me would be happy to get away from the woodland area, that was situated between her home and her work...but not me...I know she enjoys walking these woods each evening...

How do I know such information?...How can I possibly say this with any confidence that I am right?...Because I have been following her every move for 6 months now and each time I lay my eyes on her, I become even more addicted.

My name is Edward Cullen. I am 27 years old. Single, shy and highly uncomfortable in confrontational and intimate situations. I work as a financial advisor at Volturi Bros & Co, shuffling papers and answering e-mails. Very boring and tiresome. A bog standard job, for a bog standard kinda guy.

Sure I've had a few girlfriends, but no-one I have ever liked enough to say those 3 little words to. It's just never been right...no-one has meant enough.

That was until 6 months ago, when Bella Swan stepped into the office, and completely changed my life...

I stood by the door, straightening my shirt and tie, before knocking .

'Come in' shouted Mr Volturi from the other side. His gentle and quiet voice was a total opposite from what he was really like in the courtroom. I was lucky enough to have sat in on a couple of his cases in the past, and he was so forceful, so terrifying , that he almost had me pleading guilty...and I was on his side!

I stepped in gingerly, hoping I wasn't disturbing him, or distracting him from anything.

'Edward, there you are. I was hoping you would come by...'. He put down his pen and sat back in his large leather seat.

'You were?'

'Yes, but that can wait...so, what can I do for you?'

For a slight moment, I almost forgot myself why I had gone in to see him, then I remembered the file in my hand. 'Oh, I have the Denali file that you requested, Mr Volturi. All of the paperwork and documents are in there, signed and stamped. They just need you to counter sign them and then I will get them sent off'.

I put the file on his desk, and waited for a few minutes, whilst he scanned and signed, scanned and signed...

Finally finishing up, he put the lid back on his very expensive looking pen, and handed me the file back.

'Now that's out if the way, there was one more thing'

My stomach flipped of its own accord, as my brain raced for reasons why he may want to speak to me.

'We have a new starter coming in shortly, and she is going to need somewhere to sit. As you are my longest serving and most capable employee, I have said that you would be fine moving upstairs. I know I don't have to keep an eye on you Edward. I completely trust you. And you never fail to complete your work on time. You are the only one I trust not to be under my constant supervision and would still work hard'.

I gaped a little I think, as I tried to process the compliment he just gave me. That confidence in me alone did wonders for my failing ego.

'Edward? Are you OK with that?'

'Oh course Mr Volturi' I smiled at him. Sitting upstairs wouldn't be so bad. It was quiet up there, so I could quite easily hide away without being noticed.

A knock at the door drew away my daydreaming.

'Come in' he said, as I went to make my way to open the door for whoever it was, on my way out.

As I pulled the door, it was pushed at the same time from the other end. All I saw at first was a flash of chestnut hair, before I was bumped in the chest by a small force.I held my hands out to steady whatever tiny being was currently hurtling towards the ground. I stopped her in seconds, but that was enough time for me to register her small hands in mine.

I followed up from the hands, past her waist, over her chest and I found myself looking into the most intriguing brown eyes, that I had ever seen. As if like a magnet, she held my gaze, with her mouth slightly open in horror.

Straightening up, she let go of my hands, and smoothed out her fitted blue dress. I immediately felt lost without the contact, but the sight of her in that dress was enough compensation...for now.

'I'm so sorry' she said - or at least, that's what I think she said - her lips were red and so full, that it took a second to register that she had spoken. Drawing my eyes away, I mumbled 'That's ok' and let them then drift to my feet.

'Ah, just in time Miss Swan. I was just explaining to Mr Cullen here that he would be seated upstairs from now on, to make room for you'

'I'm sorry' she repeated and blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 'I didn't know I was evicting you' and she giggled a little. That sound was amazing. When it's coming from the other girls in the office, it's just plain annoying, but from Miss Swan, it was simply beautiful.

'Not to worry' I reassured her, 'I'm glad I can help'. I could tell I was blushing too, so before I made a total idiot out of myself, I made my excuses, and reluctantly left the room.

With my heart pounding and my breath quickening, I could barely think straight. She was gorgeous and completely unaware.

And that's where it all started, from the second she stepped into that office and into my life, I knew I was in love. I knew that she was special...I knew I had to do anything I could to keep her safe and protect her.

Over the months, I would catch her at the water cooler, and say a quick hello, or brush past her (on purpose of course) on our way in the office on a morning - anything to see and feel her again. She was always polite, and never failed to flash me that warm and inviting smile, but with confidence issues like mine, I knew I could never pluck up the courage to actually have a real conversation with her, let alone ask her out on a date.

So here I am, following her home at a safe distance. She never knew I was watching her, never knew that I love her...I have done this every morning and every evening for almost 6 months and if this was the closest I would ever get to her, I would still consider myself the luckiest guy in the world!

But that's not to say I wouldn't have her if I could. Every time I lay my eyes on her, I would fantasise of all of the ways I could take her. All of the ways I could make her mine. To feel her soft ivory skin in my hands...to have her hair run over my chest as she makes her way down my body...to hear her scream my name as I owned her and made her tremble beneath me...but for now, I can make sure she is safe and sound and out of harms way.

She turned around the bend of the track in the trees, and I waited for a minute or so, before moving on, as I always did. It was my daily routine, and anyone else would probably have gotten bored and given up by now, but not me. Whether she would be mine or not was irrelevant. She had to be safe - she was too precious to leave to chance.

Mimicking her movements and making my way around the cluster of trees, the next sight almost stopped my heart.

There stood my beautiful girl, being stalked upon by two men, and she looked around frantically, as if she was hoping and wishing for a miracle.

The two men, one black with dreadlocks and a denim jacket and the other one white with dirty blond hair and cruel smile, were advancing on her with such quick steps that she would never have had a chance of running.

'Here, take my purse...please, take it all, just don't hurt me...' she begged. It broke my heart to hear her sound so scared and broken. 'I have money in there, and my phone'. She threw her bag on the floor and continued to back away, before hitting a large oak tree trunk. 'Please don't kill me' she cried, tears beginning to stream down her beautiful face.

One of the men moved to pick up the bag, whilst the dirty blond continued to move toward Bella. My Bella.

'Forget the money, I've seen something else I want!' he drawled, sneering and grinning so wickedly that it made my stomach turn.

'James?' said dreadlocks. 'James we have money, lets go! Leave her be, we don't need her!'. He took the cash and phone from Bella's bag, before throwing it on the floor. Taking hold of his partners shoulder, he urged James to go.

'You go on without me...this won't take me long' he said, still smiling...never taking his eyes away from Bella. He pulled up a dirty hand, to run the back of his fingers over her cheek.

Seeing him touch her like that made something inside me snap and set a demon loose...I had always shied away from confrontation...walked away from fights and never argued...I would rather lose out on material possessions than risk getting hurt and beaten up. But in that split second, I didn't even consider what I was doing, I just knew I had to get this disgusting monster away from my girl.

As I ran towards them, I abandoned my fears and made a quick plan to take out James first. He seemed more determined than the other to hurt her - he had to go down first. Hopefully, with any luck, the other would see it as not worth the effort and run.

Crying out as I neared them, I threw up my fist, as all three of them spun around in shock. I only had a split second to think, as my clenched fist made contact with the side of James's head. I heard a slight crack, as it connected with it's target and knocked him to the floor.

Without stopping, I took hold of Bella's shoulders and spun her around behind me. If he was going to get to her, he would literally have to go through me first!

'What the fuc...?' started the one with the jacket, before helping his friend up. My heart was beating furiously and my hands were shaking badly, but my determination did not waiver. They would have to kill me before I gave up.

'C'mon Laurent, lets get this fucker!' shouted James.

They both took off towards us at a run, picking up speed as they went. It was only a couple of seconds but it was enough to realise that I would have to throw everything I had and more at these two. I could feel Bella shaking behind me, as she held onto my shoulders and peered out from behind me. That small contact alone made getting hurt worth it.

They came from both sides in front of me, and I quickly threw myself and Bella away from the oak tree, just in time for James to slam into it head first. Taking advantage of my manoeuvre, I pulled up my foot, and let Laurent run chest first into it. The speed he was running at did most of the work for me, and the impact knocked him hurtling back from where he came.

I actually thought that I may have a chance of winning...maybe.

Watching them both writhing on the floor for a second, I spun around to come face to face with the woman who owned my heart, and didn't even know it. 'A-Are you OK Bella?' I stammered. I frantically searched her face for signs of being hurt. My chest was tight from the pounding of my heart, but as soon as she nodded her head, and squeaked out a small 'Yes', the pounding began to subside a little.

In that moment I wanted to tell her everything...about how much I loved her, how I adored her, and that I wanted her to be mine, so that I could protect her forever. She brought a small hand up to my face, and rested it against my cheek. The warmth spread through me like wildfire, but it didn't last long.

James seemed to have recovered from his knock, and ran at me, taking me down hard. I hit the ground and felt an aching pain in the side of my head, as it hit the floor. He landed on top of me, and began laying punches into my face and chest. One blow after the other, each one as painful as the last, but not enough to tear me away from my objective - to get Bella away safely.

I moved my left hand around on the ground searching for something, anything, to help me, as my right hand covered my face as best I could. I could hear Bella screaming at him to stop, and could feel him jerking on top of me as she tried pulling him away.

That's when I felt it. I picked up a rock, about the size of my palm and brought it up quickly against James's head. He cried out in pain as he stumbled off me and onto his back. That gave me a second to get back on my feet and try to see straight.

I spun on he spot, expecting to see Laurent ready to have another go at me, but all I saw was his figure, retreating into the distance.

James was up quicker than I had expected, and only knew he was coming up behind me because Bella screamed out. 'Edward, look out'.

Luck seemed to be on my side this time, as I spotted a large, broken branch by her feet. Stooping low, I quickly picked it up, and without even looking behind me, I swung it as hard and as fast as I could. I only knew it had hit him when I heard the thud as he once again, hit the ground.

I turned to see his motionless form on the floor. Crumpled in a heap, I knew he was out cold.

I threw down the branch and proceeded to collect Bella's belongings.

'Here you go Bella' I offered, holding out her bag. 'I'm sorry he took off with your money and phone'. I didn't honestly know what else to say. What with all that had happened, it was odd that I was in this type of situation with her, when saying even two words to her at work had me tongue tied!

She took hold of the bag, but her eyes never left my face. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment.

'You saved my life!' she said quietly.

'Its nothing'

'Nothing? You could have been killed, but you still fought...just for me'. She was shaking and I guessed that would be from the shock.

'C'mon, let's get you home before you get colder' I suggested.

'What about him?' She asked, pointing down to where James laid, and looking disgusted.

'We can let the police handle him' I answered, as I quickly pulled out my phone and dialled for the police. 'We need to get you to the hospital too Bella, just to get you checked out'.

'No Edward, I'm fine. Really I am...'

'I wasn't asking Bella...you have had one heck of a night, and I will not let you walk away without getting checked out first, OK?' I asked, more forcefully than I had meant to. She simply nodded her head slightly, understanding me.

Once I had finished telling the police where we were, I took off my tie and proceeded to tie James's hands together, behind his back. If he woke up before the police arrived, I needed to make sure he was at a disadvantage.

'So...' began Bella. 'Do you always walk this way home from work?'. She was sat against a tree, playing with the grass as she spoke. I'm glad she had her head bent, that way she couldn't see me and my maroon cheeks!

'Erm...yeah, I do'

'How come I've never seen you walk this way before?'

'I dunno. I guess you must walk a lot faster than me and end up in front' I answered lamely. _What was I supposed to say? 'Yes Bella, of course I walk this way everyday...a good stalker never loses his prey!?' _

'Uh huh'. Yep, she totally didn't buy it. 'So, how's it working out upstairs for you?'

That took me off guard a bit, and I wondered why she had asked, as I unconsciously rubbed at my aching jaw. 'Its OK I suppose, it's not the same as working downstairs. But I just get on with it'

'I see' she responded. Not quite sure I do though. I could feel the start of a headache setting in and wondered if I should get myself checked out too.

The conversation was a little thin from then on, and I thanked my lucky stars that the police showed up a short while later. I hated not knowing what to say, but I would rather say nothing and appear stupid, than open my mouth and remove all doubt.

'Would you like to ride in the ambulance with your girlfriend, or are you taking you own car to the hospital?' asked the dark haired paramedic. I looked to the ground before I could answer, how do I bring myself to say 'she's not my girlfriend' when I wished so badly that she was. From the moment she gazed at me, she totally had my heart, and the fact that I followed her everywhere and studied her closely, just proves to myself that I cannot be without her.

'Please ride with me Edward' she said, as she sat in the back of the ambulance. I_f only she had meant that in the way I was thinking! C'mon, this is not the time for dirty thoughts! _

I looked up at her, all doe eyes and beautiful smile, and I knew that I could never deny her anything. She owned me without even knowing it. 'Of course I will' I replied smiling, taking her bag and sitting in the back as they closed the doors on us, leaving us alone again.

_What do I say to her? I just can't blurt out 'So, Bella I love the colour of your bedroom walls! How do I know that? Oh, I follow you to make sure you get home safely! I'm your friendly, neighbourhood stalker!'. Yeah, that would go down just great. _

'So, where did you learn to fight like that?' She spoke first, and just so happened to catch me off guard.

'Erm...I actually have no idea! I've never had a fight in my life...I guess I'm more of a lover than a fighter'

'Hmm, really?' she breathed out lazily, her eyes glazing over slightly. The way she said it immediately affected me in the pants area! I shrugged nervously. Lame! 'But you fought off two guys in your first fight!'

'I guess I had good reason'

'And what would that be?'. She peeked at me from under her eyelashes - my goodness she's amazing!

_C'mon Cullen, you might not be great with the ladies, but you know what she wants to hear, just say it!_ 'Well...erm...' I looked at the floor and fiddled with the strap of her bag.

Reaching over, she brushed her hand over mine as she took the bag out of my hand and placed on the opposite side of her.

'Well, I guess I couldn't stand the thought of someone getting hurt and me just standing there, not doing anything about it'

Looking slightly crestfallen, she confirmed my suspicions. 'Someone?'

'Actually, Bella, that's not the whole truth...I...I hated the thought of you getting hurt. The fact that that scum even touched you makes me so mad, I could kill him!' I clenched my fists in anger and tried not to lose my cool. The last thing I would ever want to do is scare her.

'I guess you would have done the same for anyone else, huh?'. She pursed her lips a little, and it took all of my restraint not to throw myself at her and devour them.

'True...but it wouldn't have meant the same as what it does because its you. I don't think I could tell you why, as you would never talk to me again...and you would probably have me committed' I finished. _I couldn't tell her could I?_

'Please tell me Edward, please?' and now she's begging...seriously? The zip on my trousers was rubbing against me and was becoming too much for me to take.

'Well, I've kind of liked you since the minute I caught you in Mr Volturi's office. I have always tried to pluck up the courage to ask you out but I've never had the guts'

'Why not?'

'Because you are so beautiful, and could have anyone you wanted, and rejection from you would be harder for me to handle than never asking and always wondering 'What if', you know?'

'Who said I would have rejected you?' and she took hold of my hand, looking deep into my eyes. I felt like she could see through me...see right into my soul...into my thoughts and memories...could see all those times I followed her or watched her.

'I don't think I could have looked you in the eye again if you said no, so I thought I was better off not asking at all'. I forced myself to keep hold of her, stroking my thumb over the back of her hand. He skin was so soft. 'So anyway, why do you walk this way? It's not the safest way to walk'

'Its not so bad, I know I'm always safe'

'You never know who's lurking around the corner Bella. Take tonight for example, it could have been much worse' I warned her. If I couldn't be there one day, I needed to know that she would do everything to keep herself safe for me, until I can make sure myself again. Who am I kidding? I would never be able to leave her alone. Not for a moment.

'Oh, I'm always safe Edward...especially when I always have you around'

If I had been able to run, I think I would have done. Run for the hills. As far as my legs would take me! Never looking back and never stopping!

I let go of her hand, and dropped my head. A little ashamed that she had seen me tonight.

'Edward' she said softly, I noticed that she didn't seem mad. 'I always feel safe because I know you always follow me home. Do you really think I would walk down there on my own if I knew I was alone?'

I didn't know what to say...I don't think I could have made a sound even if I did know what to say! She had known all along that I have been stalking her? That I was obsessed with her? That my every waking thought was about her and what I would love to do with her, for her and especially to her!

'You knew? The whole time?'

'Mmm hmm' she nodded. 'What I want to know is, why?'

'Well, I don't suppose things could get much worse right now could it?'. I swallowed deeply, sweating a little and feeling like i was being interrogated. 'I just couldn't go without seeing you Bella. Since that day in the office, and I felt you in my arms, I wanted to keep you there forever, and couldn't just go about the rest of my life without you being in it. Even if you didn't know you were. I'm sorry I went all stalker on you, but I didn't like the feeling of never seeing you or hearing you laugh or see you smile'

She didn't say anything for a long while, and it made me uncomfortable. Of course, I had just admitted to being a creepy stalker, who was so obsessed with her that I couldn't bear to not be near her...so I'm not surprised she's speechless.

As if someone had sensed my nervousness, the ambulance came to a halt, and the back doors flew open. In a rush, I was taken to one room, whilst Bella was wheeled to the opposite room. I could see the doctor shining a light into her eyes, his face so close to hers that he would be able to breathe in her scent. His golden eyes piercing into her own. It made my insides churn, wishing I could get as close as he is. To breathe her in. To hear her heart. To feel the heat from her body.

'Doctor Carlisle, I'm sorry to interrupt' said the dark haired paramedic who brought us both in. 'But the lady in room 7 is requesting you see her immediately, she won't let anyone near her but you, and she's becoming hysterical. I have attempted to sedate her, but she's too jumpy, i'm afraid of hurting her'

'Ok, thank you Emmett. Miss Swan, please excuse me, I will be back in a few moments. Will you be ok?'. She looked at me across the hallway, and gave me a cheeky smile.

'Yes, I think I'll be fine thank you Doctor'

As he left the room, I dropped from the bed I had been sitting on, and made my way gingerly to the door of her room.

'How are you feeling?' I asked nervously.

'Much better than I look I think' she laughed. 'So, back to our conversation from earlier...how far were you going to go with being my number one fan?'

'I'm not too sure to be honest' and I scratched the back of my head. 'I wasn't going to kidnap you or anything' I added, panicking that that was what she had suspected. _Although, I wouldn't admit out loud that the thought may have crossed my mind, so that I could have her all to myself! _

_'_That's good to know!' she giggled. 'And were you ever going to ask me out?'

'What would you have said if I had?'

'I guess we will never know will we?...unless you ask me that is'.

Was she asking me to ask her out? I was so confused and it had been a very long and stressful day...

'I mean, you obviously spend most of your day with me anyway...'

I felt sick, and my head began to spin...it was now or never Cullen! Be a man and just freaking ask her already...'So Bella, would you like to go out on a date with me maybe? I mean, you don't have to if you don't...'

My mouth was dry, and my head was light, and I had finally said the words, but she had cut me off before I could finish.

'I would love to go out with you Edward'

'You would?'. I couldn't hold off the surprise in my voice. One thing was finding out that i was attracted to her, but to know i've stalked her and to still say yes to me...she must be crazy too!

'Of course. I haven't been. Able to stop thinking about you since you saved me from that epic face plant in the office. My knight in shining armour. My hero. You were the only person to speak to me and get to know me in my first few days at the office, and you have no idea how good that made me feel. And as well as being amazing, sweet, sensitive and charming, you are also gorgeous. So yes, I would love to go out with you...I've only been waiting for like 6 months!'

~~x~~x~~x~~

'Do you have the keys?'

'Yes, do you know the address?'

'Yes, what time do we have to be there?'

'The table is booked for 7.30pm, and Alice will be here any minute. Can you let her in when she arrives please?'

'No problem'

As i made my way through the kitchen, the bunch of roses on the table caught my eye. They had caught my eye when i walked through to the dining room, and again on my way back. They made me smile, and reminded me of days gone by, but never forgotten.

On our first date, I brought Bella a single red rose, hoping that she wouldn't think it was too lame. She actually had to stop herself from crying, and after explaining that no-one had ever given her flowers before, it just made me love her even more. I think I knew I loved her from the second I set eyes on her. How could I not?

And tonight, Bella and I were having a romantic night to celebrate our 5 year anniversary. Every year since we made it official that we were together, I made an effort to buy her red roses. As long as she is with me, she would get flowers whenever I could. And let's face it, i'm as obsessed with her today as I was 5 years ago - if not more so - so i'm never letting her go. That girl is going to be sick of the sight of flowers by the time i'm through.

As the doorbell rang, I reached it, and pulled it open to find my tiny sister standing there, grinning up at me. 'Hey big bro, where is my favourite girl?' and she pushed her way past me.

'I'm right here Ali' laughed Bella, making her way quickly down the stairs.

'As much as I love you Bella, you are my second favourite i'm afraid. Now, where is Rose?'. She looked around, only stopping when she saw a head of copper curls hiding - not so well, may I add - behind the door frame. 'Rosie?' she sang. 'Come out, come out, wherever you are'.

The tiny giggles gave her position away instantly, and I rolled my eyes as Alice made her way into the TV room, running after our 3 year old daughter, who was squealing as she went.

Bella giggled at them, sounding just like Rose, as she put in her diamond earrings. She was wearing a fitted black dress, with black stillettos. I still have no idea how she walks in those things, but thank goodness she does, because they are hot! Like, seriously, amazingly, making my pants tight, hot! Actually, I think I may have to push my sister out of the door and skip dinner altogether!

'Oh, no you don't' scalded Alice, as she came back with Rose over one shoulder, like a sack of potatoes. 'I know what that look means mister, out you go...and not to mention, eeewwwww!'

'Yeah, eeewww!'. Rose was in the stage of copying everyone and everything. Not annoying at all.

'Exactly right Rose! You are my brother, and as much as I adore this little angel on my shoulder, I don't want to think of how she came about! So, out the both of you! Jasper is coming round to eat junk, watch rubbish movies and terrorize the heck out of me with this little one. So, for fear of repeating myself...go!', and with that, she grabbed Bella's bag, and my car keys, and pushed us both out of the door...still with Rose on her shoulder. I'll say one thing for my sister - she is crazy strong, and a little frightening sometimes.

Once we were in the car and out of Alice and Rose's eye-shot, I took every opportunity to kiss and touch my wife. Even to this day, she has no idea just how beautiful she always is. Even first thing in the morning, or when she is cleaning in her sweats, or when she's covered in food and paints when she's been playing with Rose all day.

I kissed her wedding ring, as she leaned round and kissed the back of my neck. 'And to think, it's been 5 whole years since you started stalking me and made me yours' she laughed gently. 'Any regrets?' she joked.

'Yes...' and her face dropped, I instantly felt like such a dick. I didn't mean that it was a regret from meeting her, '...not having a little boy. I've always wanted a son' I added quickly, hopefully.

She regained the smile that I've always loved to see, and said 'Well, we know what we have to do then don't we?', wiggling her eyebrows pervertedly.

'My gosh how I love you' and I laughed as I pulled the car out onto the street. After all these years, she's still my Bella.


End file.
